Squad Seven's New Addition
by Nyan-Nyan-Love
Summary: What if Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke  before he was evil  had another sensei! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just: Katana Umi and Ling Umi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Second Sensei?**

Naruto and Sakura both were waiting for Kakashi to arrive as he was late (again). He finally arrived to the Hokage's Quarters, "You're late again Kakashi sensei," yelled Naruto. Sakura gave him an angry look, "Yeah Kakashi sensei Sasuke already went inside."

"Okay, okay, I get it I had a black cat cross my path again so I had to take the long way," he lied.

"Likely story Kakashi sensei, let's just go see what this big news is," ordered Naruto.

The three of them met with Sasuke who was leaning against the wall, "Finally made it Kakashi sensei," he laughed, "the Hokage is waiting for us."

They all walked into the Hokage's office. He was waiting patiently at his desk, "Ah squad seven so nice to see you."

"Come on Lord Hokage what's the news," asked Naruto

"He was getting to that you dunce," sighed Sasuke

The Hokage coughed and then continued, "Yes, thank you Sasuke, now the announcement is, about your second sensei-."

"A second sensei," they said

Kakashi looked at him with suspicion. Then a peck on the window brought them to attention. One of the messenger hawks from The Sand arrived with, what seemed as, important message.

"Ah, this must be about your second teacher," he said as he opened the letter.

"What is it Lord Hokage," asked Naruto.

"It seems your teacher is requesting you come with them on their mission."

"Really?"

"Yes, Naruto. They are at the edge of The Sand and The Leaf village. I suppose this will be your second mission outside of this village, squad seven."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." They said in unison.

As Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto exited, Kakashi stayed to talk to the Hokage, "Sir, do you think they will really be able to help in this difficult time with the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, Kakashi they are as highly trained as you and can take on serious mental and physical torture to insure their strength."

"Yes, sir," said Kakashi. He left soon after and went to gather supplies at his home, but he couldn't help but worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meet and Greet**

As they headed out towards the border line of the Sand, something was still bothering Kakashi. He stopped for a moment, Sakura stopped along with him, "What's wrong Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi just ignored her then looked up and saw Sasuke and Naruto far ahead, "Let's go Sakura."

"Um, ok," she said.

They finally caught up with them, but just to stop and rest. As the sun was setting they all decided to keep going and head out. That way they could be there before dawn tomorrow.

"Kakashi sensei, I want to ask you something?" Asked Sakura

"What is it, Sakura," he replied.

"Um, why do you look so worried when we stopped back there?"

"Don't worry about it Sakura." He said as he caught up with Naruto and Sasuke.

Then a loud scream was heard, they stopped and listened to where the scream was coming from. It was from the north which was the way they were heading. Kakashi took the lead the others followed closely behind.

They reached the source it was a little child who was being kidnapped a bandit. They rushed even faster to catch up. Kakashi dropped in front of the bandit. Sasuke dropped in second. Sakura dropped in next, but Naruto fell in and landed on his butt.

The little girl tried to struggle out of the man's arms, but to no avail. Kakashi took one step towards the man to grab the girl, but the bandit was fast and moved up into a tree. Kakashi followed. Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu to try and us his barrage attack on the bandit. The bandit dodged every punch and kick he had! The bandit also used a cloning Jutsu. Only these clones where made of sand!

"What the," gasped Naruto.

"Their clones, they're made of sand," gasped Sakura.

The bandit's clones grabbed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke and tied them up. Kakashi turned to see them tied like wild hogs and rushed to help; only they got him as well. Then the bandits left. They all struggled to free themselves to no avail.

"Great how are we gonna get out of this mess sensei," grunted Sakura.

"I don't know the only thing we can do is hope that our friend knows we're missing," pointed out Kakashi.

"All you have to do is ask nicely," said a female voice.

They looked all around and saw a black figure standing with the bandits! The figure walked forward towards them and pulled out a kunai, they knelt down and sliced the ropes. They were free! Though Naruto didn't understand why one bandit freed them and the others fought them, also why there was a woman with them.

"Well you passed my test, great work." The woman said.

"What test," asked Sasuke.

"My initiations, to prove to me you are worthy of my teachings."

"Teachings," asked Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Yep. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, I am Katana Umi your second sensei."

The three of them stood in shock; they didn't expect their second sensei to be a girl!

"How did we pass your test, we lost," Sasuke pointed out.

"Well if you lost that shows that you seriously need more training."

They all had angry looks on their faces. Especially Naruto. They all sat down and had lunch, "Let me introduce the 'bandits' the main one is my brother, Ling Umi, he was the one holding our little sister."

They little girl bowed and hugged Kakashi, "Thank you for your effort," she smiled.

"No problem," he laughed.

"Brother, you and little bit here can go back home, okay," said Katana.

"You got it sis, let's go little bit," Ling said. Then they both ran off.

Squad seven and their "second in command" all ran towards the boarder. Sasuke was with Katana and the others were close behind, "Katana sensei, um so what is the mission you were sent out for," he asked.

"Uh, well you see," she stuttered.

"What is it?"

"I was sent to do some serious recon on The Sand, but I refused to spy on my own village."

"But you're wearing a Konoha headband on your arm! Why would The Sand be your village?"

"Well that's where I was born and also when I started my journey as a ninja."


End file.
